That Should Be Me
by MadInLikeWithYou
Summary: How do you convince the love of your life that his fiancé is all wrong from him, eight weeks before his wedding?
1. Chapter 1

How do you convince the love of your life that his fiancé is all wrong from him, eight weeks before the wedding?

"Ellie, guess what?" a male's voice rang through on the phone.

Camille Jensen lay in bed, barely conscious. At 4:30 in the morning, most people didn't feel like having a civil conversation.

"What do you want?" she moaned, her voice croaky.

"Were you sleeping?" the voice asked.

"Who me? Sleeping at four in the morning. No! That's crazy," she said sarcastically, muttering a few profanities under her breath.

"I'm engaged!" the voice exclaimed.

Now that got her up. Camille sat up straight, and leaned against the bed post. She fluffed up her pillow and started getting comfortable.

"You…what?" She asked, praying that there had been a miscommunication.

"I proposed, and Astoria said yes. In eight weeks, Draco Malfoy will no longer be the most handsome bachelor in the world,"

Camille swallowed dryly. Draco Malfoy, her best friend and love of her life, was getting married; to a different girl.

"Camille? Are you still—?"

She clicked the end button, and tossed the phone to the side of the bed. He was marrying Astoria Greengrass. That…that…whore! She was all wrong for him. Draco was HER best friend, and she knew him better than anyone. Astoria Greengrass was not his type.

_**Flashback**_

_Draco, darling, come downstairs. Camille watched as Mrs. Malfoy called up the winding staircase for her son. She heard thumps as he dropped whatever he was doing, and started coming down the stairs. He was absolutely gorgeous. He wore black pants, and a rather formal shirt. His blonde hair was perfect, and his gray eyes stared at hers. His expression showed that he would rather be doing _anything_ else. _

"_This is Lucinda Jensen, my old friend. And this is her daughter, Camille. They moved back to England a few weeks ago," Mrs. Malfoy explained introducing them. _

"_Pleasure," he said, although his tone said otherwise. _

"_Camille is starting Hogwarts this year," the older woman explained. Turning back to her she spoke again. "Draco will be in his fourth year this year, and I'm sure he won't mind showing you around,"_

_All eyes turned to Draco, ready to hear his response. He just gave a non-committal shrug. Obviously, he had had other plans today, and didn't want to be babysitting a girl three years younger than him._

"_Why don't you show Camille around, Draco," Mrs. Malfoy suggested. The two older women walked off, their arms linked, and reminiscing about old memories._

_He spent the next half hour pointing out each room. They ended their tour in the garden. _

"_Whoa, your house is so big!" She said in awe. _

_Camille's father had passed away several years ago and she wouldn't receive his money till she was of age. Until then they had to live in the small house her mother rented, because the money could only be passed onto a true heir._

"_Yeah I guess," he responded, not really paying attention._

"_So do you want to play something?" she asked. Wrong move._

"_Listen up, kid. I don't want to 'play' anything. I wanted to go to my friend Blaise's house, but since you're here I can't do that!_

_Tears sprang into her eyes at his harsh words. She brushed them away quickly. She only knew one person since moving to England, and was in no position to pass up friends. Camille had to earn his approval._

"_Well go, then. I'll cover for you," she offered._

"_Really?" he asked cautiously, as if she would run into the house at any second and tell on him._

"_Go ahead,"_

_He flooed to the party, and she covered for him for almost three hours. Right as her mother called her to head home, he popped back into the house. _

"_Thanks, Camille," he whispered into her ear as she was about to leave, causing the young girl to get all tingly. His breath smelled like firewhisky, and he would most likely be caught. But at least she had won him over._

_Ever since that day Draco Malfoy watched out for the girl. She was like his little sister, and he wouldn't let anyone tease her. Except for him, that was completely okay._

Camille snapped back into reality. It had been eight years since that scenario. Eight years since she had met the heartbreaker. Eight years since they had become friends. Eight years as she watched him snog girl after girl. And eight years that she had been completely in love with Draco Malfoy.

Not like it mattered now. He was getting married, to Astoria Greengrass. The idea sunk in, and hot tears started pouring down her face. She cried herself to sleep, and woke up around 2 in the afternoon the next day with her eyes puffy and bloodshot. Her mother had left several hours ago, and the only people in the house were the house elves.

"Fletcher!" she yelled.

About five seconds later a house elf appeared.

"Miss called Fletcher?"

"Yes, can you get me some ice cream?"

"Which flavor would Miss like?" the elf asked.

"Bring as many as you can," she said sighing.

A few cartons of ice cream and a variety of sad music later, she heard a crack as Fletcher appareted into the room again.

"Mr. Malfoy wishes to see Miss,"

"Shit," she cursed quite loudly.

She jumped out of bed, and started getting ready as fast as possible. Sometime in between changing her clothes, she noticed Draco standing in the doorway.

She threw a shoe at him, and quickly pulled on her shirt.

"You're so creepy," she accused.

"Bugger off. I've known you since you were flat chested," he said smirking. "Besides, I want to know why you hung up last night,"

"I didn't hang up! You hung up!" she lied through her teeth.

Since Potter had defeated The Dark Lord, the Malfoy's had become more muggle friendly; at least in front of the press. They had adapted the ways of computers and cell phones. Showing they cared about muggles raised their reputation a little, and since the Azkaban fiasco, the Malfoy's needed to raise the bar.

Draco saw through her lie, but let it slide. "Well?"

"Well what?" I snapped, harshly.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" he asked genuinely. "You're the first person I told,"

Her expression softened a little. "Congratulations,"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek in a brotherly fashion. "Oh, and remember you're going to me a bridesmaid,"

"Me?"She asked thoroughly confused "Astoria doesn't even like me,"

"Yeah, well I'm very persuasive. Beside if you can't be my best man; you have to be the next best thing, right? So remember, our color scheme is black and white. No shellfish at the reception because Astoria's mum is allergic. Make sure the garden is booked. The invitations need to be sent out—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. The bridesmaid isn't supposed to plan the wedding. She supposed to relax," I interrupted his list of things to do. My head was spinning with all the requirements.

"That's the maid of honor, which is not you. So better get to work"

"What if I don't want to be a bridesmaid?" Camille said, now regretting ever waking up this morning.

"Too bad, I already set it up. Oh and dress fittings are next week. So lay off the ice cream. We need to find you a husband too," he said jokingly.

I let out a string of profanities as Draco exited the room.

Camille sank back onto the bed. Her head pounding and the symptoms of a migraine were starting. "Great. I'm planning the wedding of the love of my life. To someone else,"

**Starting a brand new story! No I'm not giving up on my other Draco/OC story, but I am having writers block. So what better way than to start from scratch? Keep a look out for chapters of both stories. I hope you like this one! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

".," the obnoxious alarm sounded.

Camille reached over and pushed the snooze button, and rolled over to go back to bed. After about four or five times of ignoring the alarm, she finally woke up.

"I hate mornings," she mumbled to no one in particular. Camille's grandmother had been a muggle, and technically that made her a half-blood. Whenever she went to visit them they had muggle gizmos lying around, and she had gotten used to using them.

"Day one," she said, while getting ready. Picking some random clothing from her closet, she apparated to Diagon Alley. Camille, who had never been good with directions, got hopelessly lost and arrived a good forty-five minutes late.

The rest of the girls, who were dressed in posh clothes, gave the youngest girl disapproving looks.

Camille took a look around to see who else had been give the 'marvelous' opportunity to be a bridesmaid. Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Caroline Newman, Astoria's best mate, were all present.

"Finally!" Astoria scolded as she walked in from the dressing room; her cheeks red.

"Sorry, I got…uh…lost," she replied stuttering. Camille felt quite like a naughty child who had gotten caught with their hand in the pastry jar.

"Well hurry up next time! We were all waiting for you so we could try on dresses," the crazy bride snapped.

After a gruesome four hours Astoria had picked the bridesmaid dresses. Astoria, who wanted to make sure she wouldn't be outshined on her big day, had picked the ugliest dresses imaginable. The dresses were emerald green, and poufy. It came down to Ellie's thigh, and was strapless. The sour expression on the rest of the girls' faces showed they had a similar distaste for the dress.

"Well that's all for today girls. Don't forget to be here on Friday to help me pick out my dress," Astoria reminded them; staring daggers at Ellie.

"Well, bye Camille," she said in a dismissing tone. With that Astoria linked arms with the rest of the girls, and they walked off to some other store. As they were walking off, Ellie swore she heard her name being mentioned.

"Bitches," she cursed, and sent a rude hand gesture their way. Camille walked to the Three Broomsticks, deciding that she'd rather be there than home alone with her ice cream cartons.

She sat down at the bar, and flashed her ID quickly. Since the coming of age in America, where Camille was born, was different than it was in England, Ellie wouldn't get her father's money till she was 21; next year.

"A glass of firewhisky, please," she said to Madame Rosemerta, who was getting quite a few looks from the men at the other table. "If only Draco looked at me like that," she thought; sighing loudly, and chugging down her drink.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice came from the doorway. She was not in the mood for this.

"What do you want Blaise?" Camille asked the tanned boy standing in front of her. The two had never gotten along. Probably, because she and Blaise had to share Draco's attention span.

"Can't I just ask how my old friend, Camille, is doing?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. Now bugger off, I'm busy," she retorted. Camille knew she shouldn't act like a five-year old, but this boy was irritating.

"Good one. Now care to tell me why you're binge drinking at 1:30 in the afternoon?" he asked with a winning smirk on his face.

Blaise was the only one who knew about Camille's enormous crush on Draco, and surprisingly he had never told him. Who knew that Draco's best mate could keep a secret? For whatever reason, most of their conversations turned into arguments, which turned into hexing each other, which turned into a visit to the hospital wing.

Camille ignored his question and went back to her drink. Blaise pulled out a chair, and sat down right next to her.

"Can you take a hint?" Camille asked with a scowl.

"I thought since none of your fellow bridesmaids were talking to you—" he started to say.

"I don't care about them, and I don't care about you," Camille yelled. Her face red, and her blood boiling.

"Calm yourself, besides I'm glad I bumped into you. The Malfoy's are having a party to show off their new daughter-in-law and you need to be there,"

"Great, spending a night with Astoria, she's the _best_," I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, forget about her. We all know she's annoying. She's a Greengrass,"

"Then why'd Draco choose her?" I questioned honestly.

"Because you never told him how you felt," he said with so much simplicity that there was an underlying "duh" in his tone.

"He liked me?" I asked cautiously.

"Obviously, I think you were the only person in Hogwarts to not know,"

"Great, so if I tell him now then I'm a home wrecker, and if I don't tell him then I'll never know what could have been," she thought.

**Well? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! I'm working on the next chapter right now and it should be out soon. Although don't cry if it doesn't. My teachers feel we have no lives, and my mother currently thinks I'm working on my English paper. Oops. Anyways. Review! Love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Camille stood in her bathrobe deciding what to wear to the Malfoy's party. After her run-in with Blaise, she had arrived home extremely lightheaded. A new factor in what she thought was a one-sided crush had made her very confused. Apparently Draco had liked her back. Not that it mattered anymore. He was getting married.

"If only I had said something to him," she thought, "If only he had said something to me,"

Thus the "If only's" went on for quite some time. Pushing all thoughts from her mind Camille, picked one of her better dresses, a floor-length golden gown, which brought out the green in her eyes. Her mother wasn't the richest person, and unlike other girls who were coming to the party, Camille didn't have an arsenal of dresses at her disposal. After applying makeup, doing her hair, and picking out her shoes she was ready to apparate.

Her mother who was close friends with Narcissa had left an hour earlier to help set up, and Camille was given specific instructions not to be late.

As she arrived the party was in full swing. The large house was brightly lit, and there was a faint scent of vanilla in the air. The house elves walked throughout the halls serving every type of food imaginable.

"Ellie!"

Camille whirled around to crash right into the man of the hour, himself, Draco Malfoy. Their heads collided, and the red wine he was holding, spilt all over the both of them, leaving them drenched. As she tried standing up, the seam on her dress split exposing her for the crowd to see.

"Look at Camille, she looks so ugly even a dementor wouldn't kiss her," Astoria's voice rang clear through the crowd.

"She couldn't even win a beauty contest against a mountain troll," Caroline, Astoria's friend, added. The girls along with Daphne, Pansy, and Millicent burst out in laughter. From the corner of Camille's eyes she could see the rest of the crowd giggling along.

Before Camille could stop herself tears started pouring down her face. She ran upstairs to the guest bedroom. Her sobs echoed through the room, and she didn't even realize that Draco had walked in.

"Are you okay?" he asked, now wearing a new shirt and jacket.

"No. Do I look okay?"

"I think you look like the prettiest girl here," he said sincerely.

Camille stopped crying and looked at her best friend.

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" she asked, adding a smile for good measure.

"Oh shut it," he said punching her shoulder lightly, "Come on," he said pulling me to my feet.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't think you want to go back in there looking like that,"

"I don't want to go back in there at all," I reason trying to sit back down on the bed.

However, Draco was stronger, and thus Camille was dragged to Narcissa's closet. After a few minutes, the two of them located a dress in Camille's size. Narcissa who was in denial that she was now over the age of 40, still had fabulous figure showing dresses.

"Here," Draco said handing her an emerald green dress which showed off a lot of her back.

"Thanks,"

"Now I want you changed and downstairs in ten minutes," he commanded.

Camille kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes she was looking better than before.

As she walked down the winding stairs all eyes were on her, even Astoria's. Camille knew she looked better than the rest of them. The Malfoy's only bought the best, and that rule carried on to clothing as well. Some of the thirteen year old boys even wolf-whistled and she flashed them a dazzling smile.

"Look at you Camille!" Narcissa said smiling, and engulfing the girl in a hug, "I think you wear that dress better than me. Keep it.

"I highly doubt that Mrs. Malfoy," she said flattering the old woman.

"You can have the dress, nonetheless. Anyways come on it's time to formally introduce Astoria," the older woman said grabbing Camille's hand, and pulling her to the front.

"Nice outfit Camille, although I think I liked you better in the ripped one," Blaise's voice whispered in her ears.

"Bloody pervert," she responded, but smiled inwardly at his somewhat compliment.

All of a sudden the room quieted as Mrs. Malfoy took to the stage.

"Thank you all for coming here today. As you all know our family has been through some rough times. However, we're all standing strong. Today, I'm proud to add another member onto the Malfoy family tree. Here is my beautiful future daughter-in-law, Astoria Greengrass!"

The crowd burst into applause, and as the curtain opened to show Astoria, I heard a voice whisper "Confundous" behind me.

Astoria tripped over the floor, and landed face first with a smack on the marble floor. As she tried getting up, she slipped and the whole incident happened again. Everyone in the crowd was rolling around in laughter, I could swear even Mrs. Malfoy let out a chuckle before shushing the crowd.

As I turned around, I saw Blaise discreetly putting his wand back into his jacket pocket. For a split second we made eye contact, and I mouthed two words to him.

"Thank you,"

**I'm back guys, and I am on a role. Two chapters in one day? Bam! Okay well it's like 12 here, and I have an English essay due tomorrow. Fun. I'm so hyped up. I was literally dying of laughter as I wrote this chapter. I hope you guys were too! I love you all. Oh and what do you think of Blaise? Should I make this a Blaise/OC story? Click that review button, and let me know.**


End file.
